


The Jukebox

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [14]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Diners, Community: comment_fic, Community: open_on_sunday, Diners, Gen, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, Jukeboxes, Memories, Music, One Word Prompt Meme, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Restaurants, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami Yugi sees something he's heard most mortals refer to as a "jukebox". Curious, he tries it out... and takes a liking to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Jukebox

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! :) Here's a new Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up one day. I was listening to some of my favorite songs, and it was then that I looked up a picture of a Wurlitzer 1946 jukebox (also referred to as the "1015 bubbler"). Then I imagined Yami looking at one of those, and learning all about it as well. Finally, as a result, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.

The Jukebox

Yami blinked.

This thing that most mortals would call a "jukebox" was sitting right there, as though waiting for someone to put coins into it and help it play songs. 

Yami then grinned. He slid out of the booth in the diner and then walked over to the jukebox. In awe he ran his hand over the bubble tubes, before looking at the visible CD changing mechanism. This was definitely one of the many things about the 19th and 20th centuries Yugi would tell him about when he had the chance. Things like this jukebox sure were quite something as well; that was for sure.

After pulling a quarter out of his pocket, Yami then slipped it into the coin slot, and then pressed a few buttons. Instantly, the opening notes of "Summertime Blues" began to fill the air, and the neat voice of Eddie Cochran began singing. 

"Oh, how I love the music from the days of the 1950s," Yami said to himself as he listened while smiling. 

And the music played on...

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
